CellCept used as mainstay immunosuppressive therapy in post-liver transplant patients w/impaired renal function will decrease the exposure to other immunosuppressive agents (cyclosporine) that are potentially nephrotoxic without increasing the risk of allograft rejection. SPECIFIC AIM: Nephrotoxicity of cyclosporine is generally dose related. Reducing the dose of cyclosporine is the first step to improve renal function. CellCept, a potent immunosuppressive agent, FDA approved for use in renal transplant patients, has no nephrotoxicity properties, and may provide adequate immunosuppresion upon withdrawl or reduction of cyclosporine and prevent renal dysfunction. However the risk of allograft regection may increases w/the withdrawal or reduction in dose of cyclospoine.